


What's Today?

by Sketchy_d00d



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_d00d/pseuds/Sketchy_d00d
Summary: Today is Tony Stark's birthday that's what and he thinks that his fellow Avengers have forgotten. Poor Tony doesn't know what really goes on behind his back. Happy birthday Robert Downey Jr.
Kudos: 2





	What's Today?

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another old fic that I'm cross posting. I have so many, all on fanfiction.net, and hoo boy its gonna take a while.

"Hey. Steve guess what." Tony lazily leaned over the back of the couch and poked Steve.

"What?" Steve sighed as he closed his book.

"Guess what today is."

"What?" Steve moved over and Tony sat down.

"It's my birthday!" Tony yelled happily. "What did you get me?"

"Nothing." Steve said as he stood up. "If you'll excuse me, and even if you don't, I'll be in the training room."

Tony whined and stood up to go into the kitchen where Natasha and Clint were lazily sipping coffee. "What now Stark?" Natasha sighed as she put down her coffee mug.

"Guess what today is."

"Your birthday?" Clint answered and took another long sip of his coffee.

"Yes. What did you get me?"

"Same thing as last year." Clint shrugged.

"A pepper shaker?"

"No. Nothing."

"What?" Tony whined some more and sighed. "Fine." He stalked off to go find Bruce, which wasn't hard since he was in the lab like always. "Banner."

Bruce made a slight muffled noise to let Tony know he acknowledged his presence.

"What's today?"

"I don't know, Friday?"

"My birthday!" Tony grinned. "What did you get for me?"

"Tony what makes you think that I have anything for you?" Bruce put what he was working on down and looked up at Tony.

"Come on!" Tony pleaded. "Please?"

"No. Go tinker on your suit or something I'm busy." Bruce said as he went back to work.

"Fine, fine." Tony mumbled something else before heading upstairs and running into Thor. "Thor! Buddy, what did you get me for my birthday?"

"When is your birthday?"

"Today." Tony frowned. "Come on you too?" He sighed and walked away. "That's cool. Jarvis make sure no one else can come into my lab."

"Yes sir." The computerised voice replied as he disappeared into his lab.

*.*.*.*

"Sir, your presence is requested on the dining room." Jarvis' voice filtered down. Tony sighed and put down his helmet.

"Tell them I'm coming." Tony said as he wiped his hands on his jeans and headed towards the lab door. He arrived not too long after he left. "What-" He was immediately blindfolded from behind. "Hey!"

"Shush." Clint's voice hissed in his ear.

"This is my tower! What's going on?" Tony struggled.

"Stay still." Natasha said as she brushed his hair.

"What are you doing?" He tried to yank his hand back when someone grabbed it and started to scrub his nails with what he suspected was a toothbrush. "Hey, stop!"

"Done." The blindfold was yanked away and he blinked.

"What is all of this?" He pointed to the red and gold streamers that were hung around the room. "What's going on?"

"Happy birthday!" The other five Avengers, and Loki—which made Tony slightly suspicious—said at once.

"What is he doing here?"

"We planed a surprise party for you." Natasha smiled and handed him a party hat.

"The hardest part was keeping it a secret." Thor grinned.

"Yes, the oaf even had to find a way to get me here." Loki said quietly.

"Why is he here? Why are you here?" Tony asked as he pointed to Loki.

"Pointing isn't polite." Loki sighed. "I came here to help decorate."

"What is this?" Tony pointed to a red and gold five-tier cake.

"Your birthday cake." Steve smiled. "My decoration idea."

"You drew this?"

"Well, yeah." Steve scratched the back of his head.

"Awesome."

"Here." Bruce handed him a rather large box.

"What's this?"

"A gift." Loki said blandly.

"Really?"

"You went around asking everyone. It's kind of obvious that you wanted something." Clint said as he added a smaller box to the one in Tony's hands.

Natasha silently put a rectangular box on the pile and Steve added a small book shaped object. "Thanks." Tony grinned brightly as he tore open the biggest one. A bunch of scientific things were in the box. He opened the next one, the one from Clint, and found a box of gravel, parts of the city from when they fought Loki.

"Like it?" Clint smirked.

"Ha, smart." Tony shook his head. He then tore the red wrapping paper off of Natasha's gift. He chuckled. "The Avengers action figures."

"Open mine." Steve urged.

Tony nodded and carefully unwrapped the light blue paper. "A book."

"Not just any book. Open it."

Tony flipped through a few pages and stopped. He turned it to the others showing off the well drawn picture of him in his suit fighting with Loki. "You drew this?" He asked Steve who blushed slightly and nodded.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like it."

"My best and worst moments." Tony chuckled as he thumbed through a few more pages. "This one," he said as he turned the book again, "Why did you draw this one?" The picture was of Tony when he had come out of his lab for a cup of coffee after nearly a week without sleep. His hair was messy and his shirt was ruffled as though he had been wrestling a bear. The cup in his hand was identical and his mouth was open as if he was arguing with someone.

Steve shrugged. "I got bored. I was holding my sketchbook and a pencil. You were arguing with me and you never stopped moving so that made it slightly hard to draw but I did it."

"You guys are the best." Tony ginned as he put his gifts down and wrapped them into a hug.

"Wait until you see what Thor got." Loki sniggered.

"Look!" Thor grinned as he pulled out a red cape and golden armour. He put it on Tony, with the help of Loki's magic, and handed him a golden staff that had a ruby. "You like it, yes?" His large dopey smile didn't fade any as Tony scowled.

"Who's up for some poker?" Tony asked as he took the gold winged helmet off of his head. "Anyone?"

"Sure." Clint laughed. "One condition, if any of us win you have to wear that ridiculous-"

"I don't find it ridiculous. Loki, is it ridiculous?"

"I'd rather not answer that, you oaf."

"-outfit for a week, no, a month."

"Deal." Tony smirked. "All the more reason for me to win."

**Author's Note:**

> FFN: sketchy-d00d  
> Tumblr: sketchy-fic  
> Twitter: sketchy_writes


End file.
